What If My Life Was More Like Yours?
by Kingdom-Keeper-Willa
Summary: What if Voldemort made a come back and targeted the Longbottoms?
1. Chapter 1

Summery

After all these years when Harry James Potter killed Tom Marvolo Riddle and became even more famous, Voldemort made a come back?

Chapter 1

Twenty Years Later

Tom Riddle more commonly known as Voldemort had appeared in the Longbottom household hoping to gain his followers back.

"Luna!" Neville cried. "Take Seth and get out now!" He called grabbing his wand. "No! I am not leaving you this time!" She cried back turning to their oldest daughter. "Zorra, I want you to take Seth to your grandfathers house and hurry!" She cried. Zorra nodded and headed down the back entrance of the house.

"Now time to finish you once and for all!" Voldemort cackles as he takes out his wand. "Avonica Cadavra!" He cried pointing his wand at Luna as she fell to the ground dead. "No!" Neville cried as Voldemort turned his wand on him. "Avonica Cadavra!" He cried. Neville did not fall to the ground but had a clear lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

Zorra came rushing in with Seth seeing the flashing green light that killed her mother. "Mummy!" Seth cried breaking Zorra's grip on him and rushing to his mother. "Avonica Cadavra!" Came a voice and suddenly Seth and Zorra were dead along with Luna.

Once again Voldemort turned his wand on Neville. "You killed my snake and I already tried to kill you but it didn't work. It better work this time." He said taking his wand. "Avonica Cadavra!" He cried again. Neville was still standing there Lightning Bolt shaped scar and all. "Impossible." We're Voldemort's last words before fleeing the house.

Neville stood there clutching his chest and steadying his breathing. He had just caused the most famous Dark Wizard in history to go into hiding once more.

Harry Potter was sitting down to breakfast reading the newspaper when Ginny came bustling in.

"No Lily! I already told you! You can not have that! James is your stuff packed yet?! We leave in an hour!" She said to her children. "Mum! Where is my wand?! I can't find it!" A voice shouted. "Zara, I don't know where your wand is! You don't need it, you don't turn seventeen until two months!" Ginny cried looking at her second oldest daughter. "But mum!- Zara cried but was cut off. "Zara listen to your mother." Harry said looking up from his newspaper, then looking back down.

"Zarina give me your phone." Ginny commanded her oldest daughter. "But mum! I won't see my boyfriend in three days!" Zarina cried. "Oh quit whining! Whenever I see you your always snogging him, your even worst then Uncle Ron and his ex girlfriend uh dad what was her name again?" James asked his father. "Lavender Brown." Harry said without looking up. "Yah your even worst then Uncle Ron and his ex girlfriend Lavender Brown!" James said to his sister. "Shut up! At least I'm not as bad as you and Zorra!" Zarina cried back surrendering her phone.

"Ginny, Harry said; can I talk to you in our bedroom for a minute?" "Whatever just get me away from all this fighting." Ginny said following him.

"Ginny." Harry said calmly. "What?" She asked sitting on their bed. "He's back and he killed Luna, Seth, and Zorra." Harry explained. "Who's back?" "Voldemort is back it's in The Daily Profit." "What?! That can't be true! It just can't!" Ginny screamed. "What about Neville? Is he dead to?" She asked clutching her chest. "Ginny, there is another 'Chosen One' out there."

Okey guys! That was the first chapter if What If My Life Was More Like Yours? I'm not very good at writing KK fanfiction so I'm giving Harry Potter a try! Please review!~Willa


	2. Chapter 2

"What the? How can?! Ugh!" Ginny said pacing. "I don't know Gin, but I'll try to figure it out." Harry softly said. "Harry Potter! You said once you killed Voldemort you said it was over! It's not! It's anything but over!" Ginny cried sitting down.

The phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Zarina said running to the phone. "No! I'll get it!" Lily said running after her sister.

Eventually James got the phone.

"Hello?" James asked. "Hey James." The voice on the other end said. "Oh! Hey Uncle Ron! How's Albus?" James asked his uncle. "Albus is fine can I talk to your father?" Ron asked in a frightful tone. "Of course just give me one second." James said turning around. "DAD! UNCLE RON SAYS HE NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU ASAP!" James screamed. "TELL HIM I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Harry called back running to the phone.

"Harry! Did you read the paper?!" Ron asked shakily. "Yah." "There's two 'Chosen Ones'! How the heck did that happen?!" Ron screamed. "Dude! I have no idea! Neville's family is dead, and it's only him that's alive!" Harry said shaking his head.

"What is he talking about?" Zarina said to James. "Uh, 'Chosen One', Draco Malfoy, You-Know-Who, Professor Dumbledore, yadda yadda yadda." James replied.

As Harry hung up the phone a second call arrived.

"Harry!" The voice on the other end said. "What?! Neville?!" Harry asked. "Yah it's me. Listen Voldemort killed Luna, Zorra, and Seth. I don't know how I survived but I did!" Neville explains. "Neville call the others. We need to have an emergency meeting." Harry said to his friend. "Okey."

Ginny came downstairs in a hurry. "What was that all about?" She asked. "It was Neville. He's alive." Harry said. "Well anything but that." Ginny said giving him a playful look.

"KIDS!" Ginny called into the living room. "COMING!" They all called back.

"Well hello Albus I didn't know you were here." Harry said to his son. "Uncle Ron brought me here with floo powder!" Albus said. Harry nods, "That's cool. That's cool." Harry said.

"Anyways kids we have to talk to you," Ginny said. "About what?" James asked. "Is You-Know-Who at large again?!" Lily asked. Harry was speechless. None of his kids were supposed to know about Voldemort. Sure they studied about him at Hogwarts but he couldn't be so sure.

"What did you say Lily?" Ginny asked. "Is You-Know-Who at large again?" Lily said.

About a half hour later the Potters have gotten all of their stuff together they left the house using the floo system.

Okey! That was the second chapter dedicated to my friend Lillie!


End file.
